Jorm's Ambush
Jorm's Ambush is the fifth scenario in Conquest of the Underworld. While trying to reach the next level of the Underworld, Tarnum discovers that Jorm has sent his armies to slow him down. He's also built barriers in front of the gateway to the next realm, and Tarnum needs to find out how to pass through. The demons attack Tarnum's castle at night, and when they're not assaulting, they scream and shout so none of the men can sleep. Tired men make mistakes, and the demons manage to slip into the castle several times, destroying buildings and stealing resources. After a while, Tarnum realizes that the monks show no signs of fatigue, and learn that their meditation techniques allow them to feel rested even if they've very little sleep. He asks them to teach these techniques to the rest of his men, and when the demons return, the soldiers are ready. Tarnum learns that Duke Deezelisk was blinded years ago, and would likely give up his underling Jorm if he was given the Pendant of Second Sight, which would cure him. Walkthrough Tarnum and his two captains start out with a Castle in the northern part of the surface, while their teal ally has a Dungeon in the underground. To Tarnum's south, there's a purple Inferno protected by garrisons, and to his ally's north, there's a purple Necropolis. The goal of the scenario is to reach the Spirit of Oppression, which is located in the northeastern corner of the underground. There are three border gates next to one another: the red one leads to the Celestial Necklace of Bliss, the blue one leads to a Tree of Knowledge, and the green one leads to the Spirit of Oppression. North of Tarnum's castle, there's a Endless Purse of Gold protected by bone and ghost dragons. After picking it up and going through the subterranean gate in the southeastern corner, he can open the quest guard in the southwestern corner of the underground, giving him access to the green keymaster's tent. He can then head to the green border gate and pick up the Spirit of Oppression. Towns * One Castle; Worthington * One Dungeon * One Inferno * One Necropolis Strategy The blue keymaster's tent is south of Tarnum's castle, and the red is northwest in the underground, behind a quest guard that only Tarnum or his heroes can open. Visiting them will give Tarnum access to the Celestial Necklace of Bliss and the Tree of Knowledge. The necklace is part of the Angelic Alliance and will carry over, but is guarded by a group of zealots. West of Tarnum's Castle, a seer's hut will give 9127 experience for the Inexhaustible Cart of Ore, which can be found near his ally's Dungeon, protected by a group of devils. The seer's hut near the subterranean gate in the underground will give 25879 gold for the Cards of Prophecy, which are just northwest of the purple player's Inferno, guarded by death knights. And the seer's hut in the northwestern corner of the underground, near the red tent, will give 13349 gold for the Dead man's boots, which are east of Tarnum's castle, protected by skeletons. West of Tarnum's castle, there's a two-way monolith that leads to the underground, near the Necropolis. The monoliths are blocked by one quest guard each, which require six demons and nine hell hounds to open, respectively. Category:Conquest of the Underworld scenarios